Perfect
by Uchiha Bia Weasley Malfoy
Summary: Songfic com a música do Simple Plan, Perfect. Ponto de vista do Draco.


_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
__Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time  
Doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

Eu sou Draco Malfoy. E hoje resolvi passar para o pergaminho como é minha atual relação com meu pai.  
Meu pai, Lucio Malfoy, literalmente não se importa comigo. Ele queria que eu fosse outro. Mas eu não sei ser outra pessoa além de Draco Malfoy. Eu não sei ser o comensal da morte, eu não sei ser o assassino, eu não sei ser o cara sem sentimentos. Já tentei ser, e não deu certo.  
Ele pode achar que não, mas isso tudo me magoa. Por quê? Porque tudo que eu queria era que ele me aceitasse, como eu sou. Não quero que ele aceite o comensal da morte, quero que ele aceite Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy e o comensal da morte são pessoas diferentes. Eu não sei ser o comensal da morte.

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that I'm all right  
And you can't change me_

Eu me escondo atrás de máscaras, o mundo acha que sou um comensal. Faço isso para manter a imagem que ele quer que eu tenha. É díficil, mas eu faço isso.  
Apesar de tudo, não posso dizer que estou bem quando me perguntam. Tudo o que eu queria era simplesmente ser o que o meu pai queria que eu fosse. Eu queria ser perfeito.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing last for ever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

Mas agora é tarde. Não sei mais ser o comensal. Não sei mais ser o cara sem sentimentos. Por mais que eu queria ser perfeito, eu não sei ser perfeito. É complicado admitir isso, mas eu queria que meu pai me desse a atenção que dava quando eu era pequeno. Mas eu não sei ser perfeito. Não consigo ser perfeito.

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore_

Eu via meu pai como um herói. Via ele como um exemplo. Aos poucos, isso foi mudando. Fui vendo que meu pai era um comensal da morte atrás da máscara de herói. Fui vendo que, atrás da máscara de boa família, havia uma família envolvida com Artes das Trevas. Não nego que um dia me interessei pelo assunto.  
Mas as coisas mudam. E quando me dei conta disso tudo, foi difícil suportar a dor. Agora, meu pai não se preocupa comigo. Não se importa comigo.  
O que eu posso fazer se eu não sou perfeito?

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright_

Brigas, e brigas. Foi o que veio quando anunciei minha decisão de não me tornar um seguidor do idiota do Voldemort. Meu pai achava que eu estava traindo o sangue da família.  
Eu não sei ser como ele quer que eu seja! Eu queria ser, mas eu não sei ser!  
Será que não dá pra perceber que eu não sou perfeito?

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you  
But you don't understand_

Mas agora é tarde. Eu já tentei, mas agora eu não posso mais tentar. É difícil aceitar, mas eu gostaria de ter o meu pai ao meu lado, mas eu não posso tê-lo. Ele disse coisas terríveis para mim. Coisas que serão difíceis de se esquecer. Meu pai não me entende. Não quer me entender. E eu não posso falar com alguém que sequer tenta me entender.  
Nessas horas, eu queria ser perfeito. Mas eu não sou.

Draco Malfoy

N/A: Sei lá, acho que a música tem a ver. Mas não gostei mto da song(naturalmente XD). Mas foi inspiração instantânea, quem sou eu pra negar uma coisa dessas? Tava escutando Simple Plan, às 11 da noite, quando veio Perfect. Prestei atenção na letra e gritei(lê-se escrevi em caps XD) no msn: "TIVE UMA IDÉIA PRA ESCREVER UMA SONG!".  
E saiu isso. Curiosamente, essa é a segunda song que escrevo sobre os sentimentos do Draco. E já tenho a terceira em mente. Quem sabe crio uma coleção...  
Ah, quem quiser a tradução, tem no letras . terra . com . br(é junto, botei separado por causa do ff . net \o\

Falow o/


End file.
